Torn
by Kamynary
Summary: "J'espère ce qui m'est interdit". Le passé est passé mais les cicatrices sont dures à refermer Oneshot / Yaoi : Luxus x ? Merci à mes Betas Loucat & K


**Torn**

Disclaimer : Pas à moi :tête de chat triste:

Personnage : Luxus & Surprise Choquante :sourire narquois:

Genres : Angst / Darkfic / Drama / Lemon / OS / Rape / Tragedy / Yaoi

 _ **Flash-back :**_

Sa magie a déchiré mes vêtements, je suis nu, fragile, faible.

"Tu ne seras jamais fort, un moins que rien, une honte. Souffre".

Les larmes coulent, brûlent, parlent.

"Arrête de pleurer ! Incapable".

Une gifle fendit l'air.

La douleur est paralysante.

Il me prit par la gorge, ses mains géantes forçant sur mes jugulaires, je veux mourir.

Il me balança contre les murs, le plafond, le sol, les meubles, traversant chaque pièce, passant par l'escalier, y tombant plusieurs fois, pour finalement arriver en sang, couvert de bleus, dans ma chambre.

Seul un matelas y est présent, Grand-père à l'aide.

Il m'y jeta, je ne bouge pas, je ne peux pas.

Aidez-moi quelqu'un.

Je l'entendis se déshabiller, pourquoi ?

Il me suspendit par les cheveux, mon regard vide voyait mais ne réalisait pas.

"Agenouille-toi comme l'être inférieur que tu es".

Cette carrure d'homme sais s'imposer, mais quand je vis son entrejambe, j'eus peur pour ma vie.

"Ouvre la bouche, assujettis-toi, tu ne deviendras jamais assez puissant ne serait-ce même que pour protéger un coquelicot".

Je le sens dans ma bouche, il n'est pas encore à 100% de ses capacités, je dois endurer, s'il te plaît, tuez moi.

"Tu n'es pas si inutile que ça en fin de compte. Je commence même à y prendre du plaisir"

Il grossit, je le sens, il le sort, me gifle avec, me crache dessus et il joue avec sa salive.

Il m'urine dessus, s'arrête et rentre, je le sens se finir en moi, je sens cette odeur, j'ai envie de vomir.

"Avale".

Il se déverse encore et encore, la bile me remonte, je me force à boire, tuez-moi.

Il rentre encore plus profond, il m'étouffe, il me tue, je vais enfin mourir.

"Ton calvaire ne fais que commencer"

Il se retire, me rue de coups, le sang se déverse, les ecchymoses apparaissent.

"Quatre pattes, maintenant !".

Je le sens, ses caresses, ses griffures, sa férocité, je le sentis proche de mon rectum.

Il entra, difficilement, me déchirant, mes cris déchirèrent le silence.

"Voilà ce que tu endures par ta faiblesse".

Il sortit et entra encore et encore sans fin, la douleur s'intensifiant à chaque coup de reins de sa part.

Je sens son souffle rauque dans mon dos, il respire à gorge déployer, un cri animal.

Est-ce la délivrance ?

Non. Il me frappe de l'intérieur, me déchirant les entrailles, j'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur.

Je sens le sang couler sur mes cuisses, nos sueurs se mélangent, cet odeur est exécrable. Achevez moi, je vous en supplie.

Il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches frêles, il accélère, il n'est plus qu'une bête en rut, ne cherchant qu'à satisfaire ses envies sexuelles primitives, ce n'est plus qu'un animal, non, un monstre.

Dans un énième cri roque et bestial, je le sentis se déverser en moi, sa semence rentrant dans chacun des pores de ma peau, de mon intestins, de mon être.

"Nettoie".

Je m'efforce de me lever, la douleur me transperce entièrement, tuez moi.

Il m'attrape par les cheveux et m'oblige à finir le travail, il se décharge encore dans ma bouche.

Il se leva, se rhabilla, puis dans un regard de dédain et de profond dégoût il n'eut qu'à murmurer ces quelques mots pour que je sache que je devais fuir: "Nous recommencerons soit en sûr, jusqu'à temps que tu meurs".

Il partit, enfin. Je peux mourir, à moi la liberté.

Je me rhabilla, du mieux que je pus.

Déambulant dans la forêt, je ne me nourris qu'avec tout ce que je trouvais de nocif.

Cependant …

 _ **Présent :**_

Je m'en souviendrais toujours, car tant que je l'aurais en mémoire, jamais je ne pourrais être heureux avec qui que ce soit.

Les nuages pleuraient, la foudre grondait, le ciel déchiré parlait pour Luxus.

Alors que dois-je lui dire ? Il m'a dit "Je t'aime" mais je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas, je ne devrais pas, que va-t-on penser de moi ? Il m'a sauvé alors que je voulais reposer en paix, il m'a amené à Polyussica, il a parcouru la forêt de long en large pour trouver les remèdes adéquates.

Il me regarde, que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ?

"Si tu ne m'aimes pas, dis le moi que je te casse la gueule."

Tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Personne ne peut ! Mais est-ce que c'est une raison de continuer le chemin tout seul ? Et si j'essayais de faire un petit de chemin avec lui ?

"Je ne sais pas si mes sentiments sont réciproques, je ne sais même pas comment agir ni comment réagir, mais si tu veux bien de moi, alors je pense que je pourrais faire un effort.

\- Luxus ? Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te forcer !

\- Essayons et voyons comment on évolue.

\- Je te le dirais, jusqu'à que tu tombes amoureux de moi; Je t'aime Luxus !

\- Je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureux de toi … Elfman"

Son sourire béat, si masculin, si certain, apaisant, m'aidera contre n'importe quels torrents.


End file.
